Bleeding of the past
by Miss Megz
Summary: Sesshoumaru goes to an abandoned village to find something or was it someone? What does he find in that ancient village?
1. 1st

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I own a Sesshoumaru trading card!

Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked at the old abandoned village. Something in him wanted him to turn back and leave this forsaken place.

_Forget it exists_ his mind said to him _turn your back on it. Turn your back on that past_. He couldn't though. He couldn't forget what happened here. Slowly he walked closer to the old village.

_Run. Leave. Danger was here_ his mind screamed at him and he wanted to turn around and go back to the west but he couldn't. He had to face this. He simply had to.

_For so long I have run from this place. For so long I have tried to forget it happened. I can't though. This is what I was. This is where it happened. I have to see it. I know I do._ He thought as he walked to the outskirts of the crumbling village. It was amazing that that village was even still standing for it was centuries old, perhaps older. Even Sesshoumaru did not know the age of this old village. He knew its history though; he knew that well.

Slowly he advanced nearer to the center of the village to see two wooden poles sticking straight up with the old chains still dangling from the top and bottom. He shuddered as he looked at that device and a memory flashed in front of his eyes. He didn't want to remember it though. Not yet anyway. Gradually, Sesshoumaru lifted his clawed hand to the wooden pole and let his middle claw run down the wood, not even leaving a mark.

He shut his eyes and let that old memory flood him.

flashback

A young male dog demon with short silver hair struggled against his captors as they threw him onto the ground with ease. Human were around and laughing. Other dog demons were there and looked at him with sympathy. They knew all too well the pain he would feel. The creatures easily bound his wrists and hoisted him into the air as they bound his legs. Once more the youth cried out his fury as he struggled. A pair of humans ripped off his haori (shirt thing) and drew a pure white blade. The boy struggled still but did not see the blade that had been drawn.

The human passed it to a creature who bore it deep into the bone of the dog demon's left shoulder blade. The demon cried out his fury and pain as the creature slowly etched a circle into the very bone.

A human smirked and said cruelly to the hurting youth, "the only way to scar a demon is to hit the bone."

The dog demon snarled at the circle was completed and a triangle was made on the inside of the circle. In the end, the symbol was one of enslavement. They released him from the chains and he dropped the ground.

end

Sesshoumaru tore his hand away as he opened his eyes. He shuddered and was glad no one was there to see his momentary fear. He walked through the poles and looked up as the memory forced its way back up.

flashback

"Rise Sesshoumaru," someone commanded and to his amazement, his body rose without him telling it to. The creature smirked, "you are our slave now Sesshoumaru. As you will remain for the rest of your days."

Sesshoumaru instantly rebelled and leapt at his captors but They withdrew a small black stone and squeezed it. Sesshoumaru immediately dropped toot he ground and clutched the wound on his shoulder blade. He winced as the pain only increased.

"Make it stop!" he shouted out with all his strength and to his relief, the pain stopped. He lay on the ground, too fearful to move.

"Get up," the creature commanded and again he got up. Sesshoumaru looked down, using his hair as a shield for his face.

"We trusted humans. We protected you. You have betrayed us," he did not look up.

"You'll get used to it," a human snapped. For months life went by like this. When he miss behaved, he was strapped to those poles and beaten to within an inch of his life. Sometimes he was beat just for the hell of it.

One day though, They caught a female dog demon with blue hair and silver eyes. She struggled as he had. She looked much more desperate though than he did. The same thing happened to her as it had to him. He found out her name was Kairi.

"A name the god created," he mused as he walked over to her. She was rising to attack her captors as he did but he stopped her. "Don't. It will only end in your humiliation," he gently grabbed her shoulder, "come, I will help you."

The humans and creatures laughed as the female dog demon buried herself in Sesshoumaru's bare chest. Gently he lifted her up and carried her to the hut where dog demons slept. He explained everything to her and how dog demons were now slaves to the humans they once served freely. Again, Kairi cried as she held onto Sesshoumaru.

"This must be a nightmare!" she sobbed, "It has to be! We have done nothing to deserve this!"

"I know," he sighed as he held her close to him, "I know."

For years they were together, in fact, they were inseparable; and suddenly, enslavement seemed bearable for the both of them.

end

Sesshoumaru stopped the memory. A single tear rolled down his cheek. He knew how it ended.

"My sweet Kairi," he muttered as he looked at the one hut still standing, "you are not here." He walked over to the hut and once more his memories resurfaced.

flashback

Sesshoumaru strained to get to Kairi who was trying to reach out to him as she was carried away by the creatures to those same wooden poles.

"Kairi!" he shouted out as he fought to get to her. The humans around them mocked him by mimicking him. This only infuriated the dog demon who fought even harder to get at his love. He couldn't though for he was being held back. Those damned creatures made him watch as They tortured his beloved. She was tortured until she died.

Afterwards, They locked him up with the corpse of Kairi. He was locked in there for over a week with her rotting corpse. Near the time They let him out, he was already past his breaking point and begging her to come back. The humans laughed at him. Sesshoumaru did something he wouldn't have done if he was thinking straight. He launched himself at the human and killed him. As the human lay on the ground, slowly dying, Sesshoumaru plunged his clawed hand right into the human's chest and pulled out the heart. He drank the blood from it and looked with blood red eyes at those around him

"You will all suffer for her death!" he shouted out in a demonic voice. Some humans ran while the creatures tried to control. They found out quickly that They couldn't. Sesshoumaru was unstoppable. It was not long before the entire area was covered in bodies. Some were still left alive and he didn't care. He fell to the ground and let the world know his hurt. Those left alive, captured him and used his hatred for entertainment. They would pit him against other dog demons and he always won.

Many years later, Sesshoumaru finally crumbled to the ground. He knew he was going to die and he was going to join Kairi. Only a silver haired dog demon slew all those around him and picked up Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru immediately went on guard and tried to free himself from this dog demon that seemed so familiar.

"Rest now my son. You have hurt for so long. Sleep and when you wake up, you will b safe," the dog demon's voice rung in his ears.

Tiredly, Sesshoumaru muttered the word, "father."

end

Sesshoumaru walked into that hut and knew his lost love was not there. He looked at the blood stained wood that once supported her lifeless body. He crumbled to the ground and let his tears flow.

"You are not here Kairi and I have little strength left," he sighed, "everyone thought I would get over it but I haven't." He let the last part of the memory fill him.

flashback

It was months later when Sesshoumaru came to. An elderly dog demon (Give you one guess at who this is) sat beside his bed.

"It is a relief to see you back in the world of the waking," she smiled gently.

Sesshoumaru sat upright in his bed and looked around, "where am I?" he asked, panic was near the surface.

"You are in the Western Province. You are safe Sesshoumaru," she assured him and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. He was still wide eyed but it faded to the emotionless mask he had gotten used to wear. "You are the only one that survived. I am sorry to say, all the others have died," she looked at Sesshoumaru as she said this.

"No! All of them?" he couldn't maintain his mask at that news.

"I am sorry Sesshoumaru but it is true, they all have died," she placed her hand on his for a moment then stood up, "get some rest. Things will look better in the morning."

end

"Things weren't better though, they never have been," he closed his eyes, "Kairi where are you, I am tired." He opened his eyes when he sensed he was not alone. There stood an ethereal form or blue hair and silver eyes. "Kairi," he nearly smiled.

"I've come Sesshoumaru," she smiled as she lay in front of him, "I've watched you. I had hoped you would live to see the end but I see better now. I've come to take you with me."

"I'm tired Kairi, so tired. I can't do this anymore. I tried. I know I did," Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at her touch.

"I know Sesshoumaru, I know. Come now. I will take you away," she smiled at him. Slowly he stood up.

"But, Rin, Jaken, the West," he stuttered a bit as he spoke. He knew Rin did not need him. She was full grown and the west knew how to care for it's self.

Kairi smiled at him warmly, "You will still watch over as I have watched over you. Everything will be fine. Come now. I know you hurt."

Sesshoumaru could only nod at first, "For too long I have. I can not endure it. Freedom. Freedom from everything." Kairi smiled and opened up her arms to him and he embraced her and he kissed her for the first time in centuries. A white light surrounded them and both vanished.

Inuyasha came upon the scene where his older brother's body lay in the rotting floor of an age old hut. Kagome covered her nose.

"He's been here a while," Inuyasha sighed. Rin stood on the other side of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru had disappeared weeks ago. He had only said he was going for a walk.

"Do you think he was attacked?" Rin asked as she looked at the body of her beloved lord. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No, he went willingly," he knelt to look at his brother's face. His last emotion still imprinted on his face. It was a look of happiness. "He has what he wants," Inuyasha closed the eyes and stood up. After a moment of silence, Inuyasha picked up the body, "he wouldn't want to be buried here."

Rin nodded with tears in her eyes, "no, he wouldn't. He would want to be free." She smiled and outside the village, they started a fire and watched as the body of the last was burnt to ashes.

The wind immediately picked up and carried away the ashes. For a moment Inuyasha could have swore he saw his brother side by side with a woman. He smiled at Inuyasha and winked then faded away. Inuyasha could only smile.

"He's free. He really is."


	2. 2nd

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but have two trading cards!

Takes place after last flashback:

"_You are in the Western Province. You are safe Sesshoumaru," she assured him and gently pushed him back down onto the bed. He was still wide eyed but it faded to the emotionless mask he had gotten used to wear. "You are the only one that survived. I am sorry to say, all the others have died," she looked at Sesshoumaru as she said this._

"_No! All of them?" he couldn't maintain his mask at that news._

"_I am sorry Sesshoumaru but it is true, they all have died," she placed her hand on his for a moment then stood up, "get some rest. Things will look better in the morning."_

_End_

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the memory but then opened them in revelation.

"You are not here Kairi, in truth, you never were. For so long I have lived in pain at your loss when I should have been happy for you. You are free Kairi; you have been for so long now. I was a fool to mourn for your death," he smiled when he looked at the rotting, blood stained floor, "I should have been celebrating."

He stood up, with his eyes still fixed on that spot, "I will join you Kairi, but not now." Sesshoumaru paused for a moment then continued on, "I will carry on for now I have the strength to." With that, he walked out of the hut and out of the village without once looking back. He could finally start on once more; as he had before any of those terrible things happened.

Standing outside the old hut was a translucent figure of a woman with silver eyes and blue hair. She smiled at back of Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, one day we will be reunited but until then Sesshoumaru, don't forget to live," spoke the woman before she faded away to await the day when she would one day travel side by side with her lord for all eternity.


End file.
